A Developing Love
by REBAiSMYiDOL
Summary: COMPLETE!Jack Morgan comes back to town to rekindle his relationship with Reba. When Jack leaves, Brock takes his place. takes place in season 6. R&R PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

It's a little over 2:00 in the morning, when the back door to the Hart's home slowly begins to turn. Kyra is fiddling with the door to get it open. She shivered and quietly tries to sneak back to her room, hoping her mother hadn't noticed her departure. Kyra walks into the kitchen, she looks around the pitch black kitchen, and sighs in relief. _"Pheww, that was a close one." _she whispered to herself.

Little did Kyra know, Reba is sitting at the kitchen table, and she wasn't too happy that her youngest daughter had sneaked off to that Panic at the Disco concert, after she specifically told her not to. Reba wears an expression of both anger and worrisome.

"Oh Kyra, my sweet daughter, how nice of you to finally return home. It always brings joy to a mother to see their daughter at 2 in the mornin." she said sarcastically.

Kyra was startled at the sound of her mom's voice and felt her heart race. "Oh Mom, ...I...um was just getting a glass of water, my throat feels a little dry." she knows her lie is meek, but hopes to god her mom hadn't noticed her just walk in.

"But, you're shivering? And our house is pretty warm. Unless you got cold from opening the fridge." said Reba.

"Well, you see I actually opened the freezer to get some ice cubes, for my glass of water. And the freezer's pretty cool."

"Nice try, you march upstairs right now and go to bed!"

"But I can expla-"

"I don't wanna hear it, we'll talk about this in the morning."

Van walks into the kitchen somnambulating, he walks right passed Reba, and opens the fridge. He shivers.

"Oh dear God." Reba says while rolling her eyes. "I'm going back to bed."

Reba finally made it back to her room, and gets into bed. She starts to doze off as she hears the phone ring. _"Who the heck is callin me at 3 in morning." _she says to herself.

"Hello?" Reba says half sleeping, half annoyed.

"Reba?" says a familiar voice.

"Jack?" she says surprised. "Is that you?"

"Yes, Reba it's me. I have to talk to you."

"I haven't heard from you in the past six months, and now you wanna talk to me at 3 in the mornin."

"I know, I'm sorry. But I just had to tell you." he said.

"Tell me what?"

"My divorce is finalized. And I was wonderin if maybe me and you can go out together." he stopped himself from talking."What am I saying, you probably moved on."

"No, no I'm still single." Reba said cheerfully. "But when was your divorce finalized?"

"5 minutes ago."

"Jack you realize, it's over 3 in the mornin?" she stated.

"Oh, I know. But Sheryl just signed the papers. So i'm legally divorced."

"Jack, I'm really glad for yo-us. But why don't you come over tomorrow, and we'll talk about it."

"Oh yeah, sorry. See you tomorrow. Bye"

"Bye."

She hung up the phone, she smiled before she went to bed. And before you knew it she fell into a deep slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

It was around 5:30 pm. When Reba had finally waken up. _"Oh God, I must've been tired." _ she muttered to herself. She took a quick shower, got dressed, fixed her hair and makeup. After all, Jack was coming over. And this time he was legally divorced. So they could finally be together.

"Mornin Mom." yelled Cheyenne cheerfully. "I'm making breakfast."

"Oh, that's great honey. You did remember to crack the eggs this time?" said Reba sarcastically.

"Well duh. Oh by the way, I so hope you're goin to punish Kyra for going to that concert, you specifically told her not to go to."

"Yes, I am nosey." Reba said.

"Good. You can't just trust teens in this century anymore, you're lucky you trusted me, but you gotta keep an eye on Kyra."

"You do remember you were the one pregnant at 17?" said Kyra sarcastically from the living room.

"Stop you two. We're gunna have company today. And I don't want you two bickering like that."

"Oh, mom Jack called. He's coming over in 15 minutes."

"15 minutes? Why didn't you tell me? My hair's a mess."

"Mom, you look fine. By the way 15 minutes ago was when he called at 6:15 so he should be here any minute."

Just then they hear the door bell ring. Reba makes a beeline for the door, fixes her hair before opening the door, and then finally opens it.

"Reba. Hey, How are you?" Jack says as he hugs her.

"Great, now. How are you?" she says.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I disturbed you last night. I wanted to let you know as soon as I found out."

"It's okay, I'm happy that you felt that way."

"So, do ya have any plans tonight?"

"If you're asking me out, than no I don't have plans tonight."

"Well, do you want to go out with me?" he asked teasingly

"Your the doctor, what do you suggest?" she replied.

"I think we should go out."

"I think so too." she said before giving him a quick kiss and grabbing her purse and heading off to the restaurant.

_**Meanwhile at home:**_

"I can't believe you're saying that my attitude is a problem!" yelled Kyra at Cheyenne.

"Well it's been said before." muttered Cheyenne.

"Like you never snuck out before! Please you're practically known for it!"

"Excuse me, but at least I snuck out to useful places. I mean come on a Panic at the Disco concert?"

"Yeah they're a band, if you didn't know all ready." snapped Kyra.

"And you have no attitude right?"

"That's it I can't take it anymore, I'm leaving!" yelled Kyra as she marched towards the door and left.

Reba and Jack just pull up to the house as they see Kyra, getting into a car and driving away.

"What's that all about?" asked Jack

"I don't know, let's go in and find out." answered Reba

They open the door and find Van trying to comfort Cheyenne on the couch.

"What was that all about?" asked Reba

Just then they hear the back door opening, and Brock and Barbara Jean enter with little Henry.

"Do you guys realize how loud you are? We can hear you from down the street. What's going on?" said Brock

"That's why I'd like to know." snapped Reba

"Dr. Morgan! You've come back for me!!" yells Barbara Jean as she makes a beeline towards Jack. She hugs him and pulls him close to smell him. "Oh God you smell good."

"Barbara Jean!" yells Brock as he walks toward his wife and Dr. Morgan.

"Oh wow, you do smell good. What kind of colon is that?" says Brock towards Jack.

"Oh this old thing, it's Dolce Gabbana."

"I should get some of that. It smells really good. I have this stuff called Obssession. It's a strong, yet manly scent."

"Well, yes as much as Jack does smell good, can we get back to what we were talking about?" said Reba concerned

"Me and Kyra, got into a fight about her attitude and she just left." stated Cheyenne.

"Kyra and I, Cheyenne." corrected Reba

"No, mom I'm pretty sure me and kyra had the fight, not you and kyra."

"Great. I gotta go find her." said Reba as she started to put her coat back on.

"I'll go with you." offers Jack to Reba.

"No, I'll think I go, I'm the girl's father." said Brock getting a little defensive.

"Alrighty then." says Jack

"I'll get going too, I'm gettin kinda tired." says Barbara Jean "Come on Henry, let's go home."

As Reba and Brock leave, Cheyenne, Van and Jack are all sitting down on the couch in an uncomfortable silence.

"So are you hungry Jack? I can make something if you'd like." said Cheyenne

"Oh Cheyenne, don't be silly everyone knows you can't cook." says Van.

Jack chuckled slightly at Van's comment. "No it's okay, Cheyenne, I'm good."

A half an hour later Kyra comes in following Reba and Brock.

"You guys can't treat me like this forever!" she yelled as she ran up the steps to her room.

"What happened?" asked Jack concerned

"She's just being difficult, you know Kyra." Reba said "Always angry" she then muttered.

"I'm not deaf!" Kyra screamed from her room.

"Well you should be after full blastin that devil music in the car!" yelled Brock.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

That morning, Van walks into the kitchen and Reba has a big red stain on her shirt.

"My God, what have I done?" whispers Van to himself. "It wasn't a dream."

"What are you talking to yourself about now?" asked Reba.

"Um, Oh nothing. So what happened to your... um shirt?"

"Well, you see I was making breakfast, but I had a fight with the jelly jar and it spilled all over my favorite blouse."

"Oh, Phew." he pauses. "Hey wait, didn't I go to sleep, while you and Dr. Morgan were still down here?" he says as he raises his eyebrows.

"Van, I know what you're thinking, and no nothing happened." reba said seriously. "We just talked."

"mhm, sure."

"Out!"

"Fine, Fine I'm goin."

_**Later on the in the evening.**_

"Wow that restuarant you picked was awesome, haven't had that in a while." said Jack towards Reba while walking into the empty house.

"Where is everybody?" he then asked.

"I guess they're all out." said Reba nervously.

"Well aren't we lucky."

"Yep, lucky lucky lucky."

As they sat on the couch, just watching some lifetime movies, hours flew by. Jack had moved closer to Reba on the couch. They looked in each other's eyes, and sooner or later they were kissing like never before. Jack gently took his hand and placed it on her cheek, and brought her closer to his lips. She hadn't felt this way in a long time. He gently laid her down on the couch and ran his hand up her blouse. She shivered at his touched. She pulled away from his lips.

breathing heavily she said: "Jack, someone can just walk in on us. It could be one of my kids, or worse Brock and Barbara Jean. You know how they like to just pop in unannounced."

"Then lets go upstairs." he picked her up and carried her up to the bedroom, where they let their love consume themselves.

But, little did they know, someone had walked in on them. It's wasn't one of the kids, or Barbara Jean, but Brock. He had seen everything, that had went on. He had walked in to talk to Reba about Barbara Jean and him deciding to get a divorce, but as he opened the backdoor, he stood there dumbfounded. His mouth could not produce the words to speak, his body was unable to move. Brock saw that Reba was happy now. It hurt him to know, that someone else was there holding her, talking to her. For once, he realized he was in Reba's shoes.

* * *

should i continue? what do you think so far? i tried to keep everyone character. please read and review! i'll love you to pieces. lol 


	3. Chapter 3

Reba awoke the next morning, to a note on where Jack slept. She read it silently.

_Dear Reba,_

_Last night was just wow. I have a business meeting to attend. See you soon._

_Love,_

_Jack_

The note angered Reba. How could he do this to her? Why didn't he tell her? She wouldn't had done what she had, if she knew he was just going to leave her flat. As if nothing had happened. She ripped the note, and threw in the garbage. Angerily she put on her robe, and walked downstairs. Thank God, everyone was at school, she didn't really have time to deal with kids today. Just then she heard a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" she said with an attitude as she opened the door.

"Oh, um sorry. I'll come back later if I'm bothering you." said Brock

"No, it's okay. You can come in, it's not like I'm doing anything."

"So, Where's Jack? Is he still here?" asked Brock.

"No, he's gone." she said

"Oh, why?"

"Brock, what's with the 20 questions? and Why do you care anyway?" yelled Reba.

"Jeez, I can't ask a question. Sorry."

"No, you've been acting very funny since you got here." said Reba.

"Well, I'm sorry if I just walk in and you're having sex on the couch, with your boyfriend, and now I feel a little awkward."

"You were spyin on me? Brock, that is so low, even for you!"

"Oh I was not spyin on you, I came in to talk to you and then I saw what I saw." explained Brock.

"I think you're jealous."

"Jealous of what? You and Jack? Please Reba, no wonder the poor guy got divorced, he can't even perform." he said with a smirk on his face.

"Perform? Is that what it's all about to you? Does love mean anything to you?" she said "It doesn't mean anything to anyone anymore. They just up and leave, when they feel like it. Without evening warning you!" she said with tears in her eyes.

"Reba, what's this really about?" he asked getting concerned.

"Jack left me. Again. I got dumped again, without being asked."

"What do you mean he left?"

"He made love to me, and then left to go on some stupid business trip. Without even tellin me. He just left me some stupid letter."

"Oh, Reba I'm so sorry. I didn't know." he said while bringing her into a hug.

She cried into his chest. She had been left again. He held her close, not wanting ever to let go. If only she knew the way he felt.

* * *

You wrote me in a letter  
You couldn't say it right to my face  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
Repent yourself away

It was you  
Who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew  
Exactly what you would do  
And don't say  
You simply lost your way  
They may believe you  
But I never will  
Never again

Never again will I hear you  
Never again will I miss you  
Never again will I fall to you  
Never...  
Never again will I kiss you  
Never again will I want to  
Never again will I love you  
Never!


	4. Chapter 4

Reba awoke hours later, on the couch, with a blanket wrapped around her. She heard noises from the kitchen, it sounded like her pots and pans. She quietly gets up and walks into the kitchen to find Brock, mumbling something to himself. He turned around and noticed her presence.

"Good Evenin, sleepy head." he said smirking.

"What are you doin here?"

"I was making somethin to eat, honey." he said "Is something wrong?"

"Don't you have your own house, to make something to eat?" she asked. "And since when do you have the right to call me honey?"

"Sorry, Reba. I didn't mean to."

"It's alright, I guess. What are you still doing here?"

"I wanted to make sure you were alright." he stated

"Oh, Thanks. I'm sorry for being so hostile."

"It's okay, I know how you feel."

"Yeah, well you should be going now. Thanks for what you did, I appreciate ya." she said with a smile.

Brock couldn't believe it. She wanted him to leave. Does she not realize what had happened in there? _"Pull yourself together Hart, she doesn't know how you feel about her. All she knows was it was just a hug. It wasn't anything big." _he said to himself.

"Um, yeah yeah maybe I should. I have to go find a hotel anyway."

"Yeah, well, wait a hotel? What for?" she asked curiously.

"Barbara Jean and I are gettin a divorce. I figured to give her sometime to think. I felt it was dragging it out, we're not meant to be together."

"No, Brock don't talk that way. You could still fix things with your wife. What about marriage counseling?"

"Reba, it's over. We've tried everything, and well we're just not meant to be together."

"Um, well maybe you should stay here." she said.

"Here? No Reba, I wouldn't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

"No, not at all. You'll start lookin for some place to stay, when you're ready to."

"Thanks Reba."

"No Problem, I'll go get you some blankets and pillows out of the closet."

"You need help?" he asked.

"Nope, It's okay, just make yourself at home, _again_." she said and chuckled as she walked out the room.

_"God I love her." _he thought as he walked into the living room, and watched her set up the couch. He was so caught up in watching her, he didn't even here her say his name.

"Brock, if you don't mind me asking, what was the reason of your divorce? I mean, why did you get divorced?" she asked.

_"If I don't tell her now, I'm never going to have any other perfect time to tell her." _he said to himself. He looked up and said: "Because of you."

* * *

And I know this much is true,  
Baby, you have become my addiction.  
I'm so strung out on you,  
I can barely move...but I like it, 

And, then it's all because of you (all because of you)  
So, then it's all because of you (all because of you)  
And it's all because of you (all because of you)  
So, then it's all because...  
Never get enough (Never get enough..)  
She's the sweetest drug.

* * *

what do you think? do you like it? don't hate me because of the cliff hanger. My friend said she would kill me if I left it like this. So yes Liz you have the right to kill me! lol sorry for the rambling. um..so leave reviews! lol kisses 


	5. Chapter 5

Reba's face fell into total shock. She turned around from the putting the sheets on the couch and turned around to face him. She coudn't believe what he was saying, she opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by his talking.

"Okay, now I know what you're thinking...But I'm serious."

"Serious? Brock, since when are you serious? No this is not happening! That's what happens when you show your ex a moment of compassion, they just switch it around!" she yelled at him.

"Reba...listen to me. I can't imagine my life without you, I love you and I know I was stupid for leaving you. I made a mistake, I know, but I want to fix it."

"Fix it? Where was that attitude 6 years ago? I can't deal with this right now. Go find a hotel."

"Wait, wouldn't you want to here why I feel this way?" brock asked.

"Brock, all I'm hearing is a bunch of crap! You can't just fall out of love with your wife, and then go tell your ex-wife you still love her!"

"I love Barbara Jean, but I'm not _in_ love with her. Come on, you know I never was." he said hopefully Reba would calm down.

This only angered Reba more.

"Don't you get it? Why doesn't any man get that they can't just up and leave? You're all the same!" she screamed. She saw him look down to his feet, and didn't give him a chance to speak. "You know what, just leave. I've had it with you and Jack. Go start some sorth of club."

"Reb-" he said, he was cut off.

"Brock, I don't wanna hear it! I don't want to be the reason of you're divorce." she said calming down.

"You're not. I promise you, you aren't. But I'm not lying when I say, I love you."

"Please don't say anything you might regret."

"I don't regret anything. I mean every word.** I love you**. No woman would ever change that."

"Brock, I love you, but as the father of my 3 children. I love Jack now." she _lied_.

"You do understand, he left you?"

"He did not leave me! He had a buisness trip to go on! It's not his fault, he's actually successful."

"Admit it, it just completely irritates you that he didn't tell you."

Just as Reba was about to speak, the phone rang.

"Hah, I bet that's him right now." she said to him. But Brock rolled his eyes.

On the phone:

"Oh hey honey. Wait I can't hear anything. Who are you with...wait who's that giggling? Excuse me? Over? Bu-." the call had ended there and Reba's mouth dropped.

"So how's Jack?" asked Brock with an attitude.

"He's fine, he was at a meeting." she lied again.

"Would you quit lying? He's cheatin on you. You heard it with your own ears."

"I know! Okay! I don't want to admit it! But I did. Thanks for making me feel so much better." she said with tears in her eyes.

Brock noticed the tears in her eyes and melted. He put out his arms and brought her into a hug.

"I'm sorry Reba. I acted like a Jerk."

"I'm so tired of driving people away from me." she said crying into his chest.

"What are you talking about?"

"I drove you away and I drove Jack away. No wonder I can't find a decent relationship."

He picked up her chin with his hand ever so gently and looked into her eyes. "Don't you ever think or say that. You didn't drive me away. I made my own mistake, I drove myself away. Jack's an idiot, if he really loved you, he would of told you he was leaving."

That's when their eyes met. Of course they still loved each other, Brock had admitted it, but would Reba admit it? They continue to look at each other for what seemed eternity. Suddenly Brock leaned in to kiss her, and Reba did so as well, their lips mere inches away from each other until Reba pulled back.

"I...um..should be getting some sleep. See you tomorrow morning." she said quickly and turning away.

Brock grabbed her by the arm gently which caused her to face him again. "Why do you fight it?" he asked simply. "You know you love me--not only as the father of your children."

How could one man have such an effect on her? Of course she loved him, and wanted so much to kiss him. But he was getting divorced and she couldn't help but feel like the reason of his divorce.

"Fight what?" she asked completely disregarding everything else he had said.

"Fine if you want to act stupid, which I know you aren't: Why do you fight the kiss? Why won't you admit you love me still?"

"Because I'm scared, okay!" she yelled. "I'm just so scared, that if I get close to you, I'll lose you _again."_

"Lose me? Reba, I swear that if we make things work between us. I will never leave you again."

He wanted so much to just pull her into a deep kiss, but he wasn't sure of the way she felt yet. Instead, a couple of minutes later he found himself responding to a long, but passionate kiss. They moved closer to the couch in which Reba fell on top of him. She broke the kiss, for which seemed to last a lifetime and moved close to his ear. Her warm breath sent shivers down his spine, as she whispered the words "I love you." That night, they broke down walls which seemed to be up for a very long time. They let their love consume them, as they whispered 'i love yous' and gave each other sweet kisses.

* * *

This originally was supposed to be longer, but I split the chapter in two, so chapter 6 shouldn't take long to be up. It just needs a little tweaking, and fixing. Please leave reviews, let me know how I did and as always I'll love you to pieces. 


	6. Chapter 6

Days passed since Reba and Brock decided to get back together. Reba and Brock both decided it would be best to keep their relationship on the 'hush hush'. At least until the divorce was final. She couldn't't believe that this was really happening to her. She felt like she had a new reason for waking up in the morning. It was a dream come true. It was like her whole white picket fence life was back up again.

On one Wednesday evening, Brock had decided he would take his lunch off from work to spend it with Reba, in this cute little Italian restaurant. He knew how Reba always loved Italian food. Reba had taken off from work, which was very rare, so Brock wanted to make it special. It was around one o'clock, and Brock was waiting for Reba in the restaurant. _"Where could she be?" _He asked himself. As soon as he had thought that, she walked into the restaurant.

"Oh there you are." He said getting up and pulling out her chair for her to sit in.

"Sorry, I was running late. Work around the house held me up."

"Oh, it's OK. So are you hungry?"

"Brock, before we eat, I think we should talk." her voice was firm and serious.

"Um, OK sure. What about?" he said starting to get worried.

"About us."

"Us?" he asked confused.

"I don't want to become the other woman Brock. I don't want us to end up doing something that we might regret."

"Regret? Reba, I thought you said you loved me? You can't just take it back."

"I do love you, but what if our kids won't feel the same. What if Barbra Jean thinks that you agreed so quickly to the divorce, because of me?"

"Barbra Jean can think what ever she wants. And the kids, well they'll get used to it. Can't get any simpler than that."

"Brock, you think that's simple? Barbra Jean's grown to be my best friend, I can't pretend like nothing's goin on anymore."

"Well then I'll tell her." he said as he started to get up.

"You can't just do that."

"No, if that's what it takes, I'll just tell her. I'll tell her that I love you, and that you're not the reason for the divorce."

"Brock-" she started but was stopped by him, as he continued to talk.

"What?"

"Theres more." she continued.

"OK?" he asked confused.

"I think I might be _sorta_..._kinda_.._maybe_... pregnant." said Reba

"Honey, this is great! This is perfect reason to keep us together! We could tell everyone!" said Brock getting excited.

"Theres one problem, though. I've been feeling like this for a while now, possibly before me and you--well made love."

"What are you tryin to say Reba?" he asked.

"What I'm sayin is...Brock...I don't think this baby's yours, I think it might be... she paused. **Jack's**."

* * *

Okay, Okay, this chapter is short. Too short. But it sets the mood for the next chapter which is long. I'd like to thank all of you for your wonderful reviews! I appreciate ya. Please do continue to leave them lol. Oh and Merry Christmas!! 


	7. Chapter 7

Previous Chapter:  
_"What are you tryin to say Reba?" he asked._

_"What I'm sayin is...Brock...I don't think this baby's yours, I think it might be... she paused. __**Jack's**__."  
_

* * *

"That son of a...I'll kill him." he said as he grabbed his jacket off the chair. 

Reba grabbed him by the arm. "Brock, lets just talk calmly, you're making a scene."

"Calmly? Reba you can't be serious. This guy took advantage of you, and now you're pregnant with _his _child."

"I said maybe, Brock. I might be." she said.

Brock grabbed his jacket and pushed in his chair. "I'll see you at home."

"Where are you going?" she asked worriedly.

"To take care of some business." he asked as he vanished outside of the restaurant.

She held her face in her hands as she started to cry. Just then the waitress walked by and noticed Reba crying.

"Miss, are you okay?" asked the waitress.

Reba looked up as she wiped away some tears. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired. I'm gunna go now." she said as she started to get up.

"Miss, would you want one of our waiters to walk you to your car?"

"No, it's okay. I'm fine." said Reba.

Reba got into her car. And just sat there as she put her head down on the steering wheel and let it all out. She cried more than she ever cried before. She thought about how she actually was stupid enough to believe that Jack cared about her. Why did she let him do that to her? Why did she let him take advantage of her? She continued to cry as the hours flew by.

She had awaken up two hours later, and looked at her clock on the dashboard. It read 6:00 pm. She took a minute to notice her surroundings. "Crapp...It wasn't just a dream." she recited out loud. She started the engine of the car. _"You could end it here. Stop this pain." _A voice called to her in the back of her head._"Reba, don't think like that. You have a family, a man who loves you, possibly a new addition to the family. Don't end it." _recited her logical side.

Reba realized what she had to do. She stopped at the nearest store. She walked into the store and walked to wards the aisle which held the pregnancy tests, grabbed one of the shelf and walked to wards the cashier. Reba stared into space, that she didn't even realize the cashier screaming 'NEXT.'

"Ma'am? You're next." said the cashier.

"Oh yeah..suree...um sorry." she said as she handed him the pregnancy test and a pack of gum.

"Is that all ma'am?"

"Yeah."

"11 dollars."

"Okay." was all she could say as she opened her wallet and pulled out 11 dollars.

The cashier continued to put her stuff in the bag. "If you don't mind me asking, are you okay?"

"Why does everyone think, I'm not Okay? Yeah, I'm fine." she said as she smiled. "Thanks."

She walked to wards her car. As she drove her mind began to wonder. _"Who was that lady that giggling on the other side of the phone when she called Jack?" _she asked herself. _"Was she not good enough for him?"__"What if she was pregnant? But not with Brock's child? What if it was Jack's? Would Brock still accept this child? Would Jack even want part of the child's life?" _these were the questions that haunted her.

Reba had reached the house. She walked up to the door. There was a note.

_Dear Mom,_

_Cheyenne and Van, took everyone to the movies. Yippee. More time to take out of my boring life. Might not be back until late. We might just stay at Cheyenne's for the night if it does get late._

_Love,_

_Kyra._

Reba walked into the house. "Brock?" she called out. But he wasn't there. She could probably walk to his condo. She might find him there. But did she want to find him?

_**Meanwhile at Brock's Condo:**_

"Yeah, Operator. I'm lookin for a... Dr. Jack Morgan? Yes...he resides here in Houston." he paused. "515-689-9987? Thank you, for your time Operator."

He dials Jack's number, ready to give him all. Ready to yell at him for what he might of caused, and for leaving Reba in such a state.

"Hello?" asked a familiar lady voice on the other side of the phone.

"Barbara Jean?" asked Brock confused. _"No wonder."_ he thought to himself.

"Brock? Is that you... um what do you want?"

"I don't wanna talk to you. I wanna talk to Jack if it's possible."

"Jack? Uhh...yeah..sure." she paused as she screamed his name. "JACK, HONEY THE PHONE'S FOR YOU!"

"Who is it Barbara Jean?" Jack got onto the phone.

"Yeah...listen Brock, about what happened with Reba...But I mean you're a guy and you know we got needs..." said Jack.

"NO YOU LISTEN TO ME BUDDY. I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL FIND OUT WHERE YOU LIVE. I WILL NOT LET YOU HAVE A MOMENTS PEACE. IF YOU EVEN TRY TO TOUCH OR COME NEAR REBA AGAIN. I WILL KILL YOU. OH AND JUST TO LET YOU KNOW. IF I FIND OUT SHE'S PREGNANT WITH YOUR CHILD, AND YOU'RE NOT WILLING TO TAKE CARE OF IT, I WILL SUE YOU, FOR WHAT EVER YOU'RE WORTH." said Brock as he yelled into the telephone.

"You come near me, and I'll call the cops." said Jack.

"CALL THE GOD DAMN COPS, MAN. I AIN'T SCARED OF YOU OR THEM." answered Brock. "BUT YOU EVEN COME CLOSE AS TO CALL REBA I WILL FIND OUT WHERE THE HECK YOU LIVE."

"Is that a threat?" asked Jack.

"Yes it is." said Brock. "OH AND TELL MY LOVELY NEW EX-WIFE, I HANDED IN THE PAPERS TODAY. WHICH MEANS I'M A FREE MAN."

Brock didn't even give Jack a chance to speak. He hung up the phone. And was proud of what he had did. He didn't care if Reba was pregnant with his child. He was willing to take care of it as it was his own.

* * *

Reba walked out of the bathroom._"Two minutes." _she thought to herself. Two minutes until she figured out if her life actually changed. She sat on the couch as she stared at the cable box clock. It seemed to take forever. A minute seemed like a century. Just then Brock walked in the door. 

"Reba." he called out.

"Brock." she said as she walked to wards the door.

She pulled him into hug, and he pulled her closer. They held on to each other which seemed forever.

"So...are you..pregnant?" he asked.

"I don't know, yet. It should be time soon to check." she said as she moved to wards the couch and sat down.

Brock took a seat as he brought Reba's hands in his own. "Honey, I would love this child as it was my own. I don't care who the father is, it's the presence of a person that counts." he stated.

Her heart soared, that was just what she had wanted to hear. She was so worried that Brock wouldn't be able to accept this child. Just then she looked over to the clock. "It's time." she said as she got up from the couch and walked into the bathroom.

She emerged minutes later, with the pregnancy test in her hand. Reba walked over to Brock took his hands in hers, looked him straight in the eye and said...

* * *

Until next time! Sorry I left this on a cliff hanger. Please read and review. Let me know how I did...yadda yadda yadda as always lol. Thanks for all of you that have reviewed so far! love ya to pieces 


	8. Chapter 8

_Previous Chapter:_

_She emerged minutes later, with the pregnancy test in her hand. Reba walked over to Brock took his hands in hers, looked him straight in the eye and said...  
_

* * *

"It's negative, Brock." she said. 

"So you're not..." he started but was stopped by Reba.

"I'm not pregnant."

"Oh, honey. I'm sorry." Brock said as he brought her into a hug.

"It's okay, I guess. I guess it wasn't meant to be." she said looking down at the pregnancy test. "I'll go throw this out." she said walking into the kitchen.

Brock followed her into the kitchen. "Reba, I know how hard this is on you, and that you wanted the baby...but hey we can try again." he said raising his eye brows.

"Try again? Don't you understand what we did was wrong."

"Sheesh, sorry I just thought that maybe we could have one of our own..."

"So wait. What you said about loving the baby as it was your own...was all a lie?" she said.

"No, no it wasn't a lie." he said trying to calm her down.

"Then what did you mean by sayin' 'having one of our own'?" she interrogated.

"Well, Reba you have to admit that there was a slight chance the baby wouldn't be mine."

"Okay, I get that...but that means, that you lied to me. How are we supposed to have a honest relationship, if you lie Brock?"  
"For the last time, I didn't LIE to you." he said raising his voice a little.

"Don't you raise your voice at me. You're not my HUSBAND." she said raising her voice on husband.

"You know what maybe you should go have a baby with Jack!" he said screaming.

"WELL MAYBE I WILL!" she yelled.

"So what are you tryin' to say Reba?" he said almost a whisper, but Reba heard him.

"I don't know, but all I know is this isn't workin'. We need to take some time off our relationship."

"Okay fine." he said walking out the door.

"Wait Brock." she said grabbing him by the arm, but he shook her off.

"No Reba, I heard you. Maybe this was all a mistake. Maybe we don't belong to be together." he said as he vanished outside the door.

"Brock, wait..." Reba said but when she followed him out the door he was gone.

* * *

Three weeks have passed. Reba and Brock haven't spoken to each other since the fight. Every one knew about their parents romance, but no one mentioned anything about it. Reba tried to move on and see other people, but every single date she had went bad. They all wanted to take the second step and Reba wasn't ready to take it after what happened between her and Jack or better yet between her and Brock. Brock had went on a couple of dates, but they were nothing special. Except he had found someone, to be with after all the dates. He moved in with a girl named Tiffany. She was not a lot younger than Reba, and she had been working in Brock's dental office. Go figure. 

Reba was cleaning the living room. Cleaning was a way of relieving her anger that she kept bottled up inside. Just as Reba was cleaning Cheyenne and Van busted through the front door.

"Mom...Mrs. H!!!" Van and Cheyenne screamed as they ran through the front door.

"What?" she asked.

"It's...Mr...it's.." tried to say Van but he couldn't muster up the words to tell her.

"What, Van?"

"Mom, it's dad." said Cheyenne.

"Your dad? What's wrong with your dad? Is he hurt? Is he okay?" Reba asked getting up and dropping the Windex bottle.

"No he's okay, Mrs. H." said Van.

"Then what's wrong?" Reba asked calming down.

"He's getting...well...married." answered Cheyenne.

* * *

_Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up. I have no other excuse but writer's block. I was like so stuck on what to write, but hey I tried. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It'll get better, I promise. Please continue to leave reviews, even if they are critical. Have a **safe** and **Happy New Years**!_

_ Love,  
Francesca _


	9. Chapter 9

Reba's face fell into full shock. "Married?...What?"

"Yeah, Mrs. H...he's getting married. What are you gunna do about it? Are you gunna show up at the wedding or somethin'...cuz that would be awesome." said Van all hyped up.

"You know what I'm gunna do?" asked Reba towards Van and Cheyenne.

"What?" they both asked in unison.

"Nothing." said Reba.

"Nothing...Mrs. H. You can't let that Tiffany win over your man, even though she is pretty hot." said Van. Reba and Cheyenne both shot him an evil look. "I mean.. you're hot too. I would so.."

Reba held her hand up, afraid of what he might say next. "Ah, See that's where your wrong. He's not my man. Hasn't been my man for over 6 years."

"Oh mom, cut the crap we all know you and dad had that little love affair...we're not stupid." said Kyra coming down the stairs. "Well, anyway I got a gig to go to...But if I was you, I wouldn't let Tiffany win." she said as she walked out the door.

"Mom, Kyra's right." said Cheyenne. "Tiffany's only out for his money, but you truly love him."

"Mrs. H...if you love someone don't set it free, cripple it so it won't get away."

"I thought you said, if you love someone to set it free, last time?" said Reba.

"I changed my mind. But seriously, we want you to be happy. And no matter how disgusting it is when I think about it, but Mr. H makes you happy." said Van.

"Where are you going?" said Cheyenne as she saw Reba walk towards the door and grab her purse.

"To get what belongs to me." she said as she ran outside and started up the car.

Van and Cheyenne looked at each other and smiled. "Man, we are so good at this." said Cheyenne towards Van and reached out to high-five him, but she saw him crying. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"It's just so beautiful, it's like reading a love story." he said while tearing up.

"I know...we are like better than e-harmony." she said.

"Hey I got a great idea!" said Van jumping up.

"What?" asked Cheyenne.

"We should charge for the advice we give!" he said.

"Oh my god, you're so right, people could actually use our advice!" she said but felt Van pulling her arm. "Where are we going?"

"To find Jake, we're giving him some advice!"

* * *

_Okay, this must be the shortest chapter ever written. But I had to update, and I was planning on writing more but my family members yelled at me for being on the computer instead of hanging out with them on New Years Day. Grr...lol. Anyways, hopefully I'll update soon, but I have midterms coming up and school starts soon, so we'll have to see. Please continue to leave your cool reviews!_

_Ciao until next time!_


	10. Chapter 10

Reba got into her car and turned on the ignition. _"I swear, that man. Always runnin' from a problem, never wants to sit down and talk about it." _She thought to herself. _"What's gunna happen when we get married? Is he gunna run away and try and 'find himself again'... cut it out Reba, you don't even know if you guys are back together again...and you're already talkin' marriage."_she calmed herself down, and drove to Brock's condo.

When she arrived, she parked her car, and got out. She checked her appearance in the rear-view mirror. Reba locked her car, and walked up to the door. Normally she would just walk in, but considering the situation they were in now, she'd rather not. She ringed the door bell a few times, before she heard female voice yell: "Coming!"._ "Why does that voice sound so familiar?" _she thought to herself.

The female opened the door. She was a dark blond haired woman, tall and thin. She looked familiar, **very**familiar. That's when it hit Reba.

"Hello...Whoa Reba?" asked the blond.

"Tiffany...?" she asked. _"The girl I shared a dorm with, that's the girl he goes for?" _

"Wow, I haven't seen you since college, how have you been?" asked Tiffany.

"Fine, but if you don't mind, I did stop by to reminisce, I came to talk to Brock." Reba said sternly.

"Did you come to steal him away from me...again? Like you did in college?" the woman said with an attitude.  
"Oh give me a break, one date and you think you're married to the guy." answered Reba.

"WELL MAYBE NOW I'LL ACTUALLY GET TO MARRY HIM." yelled Tiffany.

"As much as I'd love to stay here and chit-chat, I have to talk to Brock." she said walking inside only to be blocked by Tiffany. "Excuse me." she said.

"I'm sorry but...Brock and I are in the middle of something. We're kinda busy, so if you don't mind..." she said and then that's when Reba noticed what was going on. The candles, the lights low, music playing. He had obviously moved on, she was too late. He was planning on doing something that he might not get to change back. Tears filled her eyes as she looked around, just then Brock walked into the living room of the condo.

"Listen...Tiffany...I don't think I can-...Reba?" said Brock obviously noticing her presence.

When her eyes met his, tears started to pour down her face as she ran out the door, unsure of what was going to happen next.

* * *

Hey guys, I updated!! sorry if this chapter has any grammar or spelling mistakes, I wrote this while watching Matched in Manhattan on lifetime lol. Please review, I should have the next chapter up in a few days. 


	11. Chapter 11

As soon as Brock noticed her tears he ran out the door to try and stop her but she had already made towards her car. Anger flared inside of him, how could he be so stupid. He turned to Tiffany, it wasn't really her fault, he didn't want to be alone. Tiffany noticed his reaction, and as much as she knew what was Brock was thinking, she wanted to stop it.

"Brock honey, lets just go back inside and finish what we starting, before we were interrupted by Reba." she said as she hugged him and tried to pull him towards her but he wouldn't move. He was frozen and he remained frozen, he stood there and finally turned to her after she had called him for 10 minutes.

"Tiffany, I'm sorry I can't go through with this. The wedding and what we were going to do. It just doesn't seem right, I love Reba and I can't do this to her. Please understand, it has nothing to do with you...but me and you it ain't gunna work out. I'm in love, more than I'll ever be in love, and no one call fill her place." he said as he started to walk away in search of Reba only to turn around to hear what Tiffany had responded.

"Brock if you walk out that door, you and I are over." she said.

"Darlin', we were over a long time ago." he told her. "Oh and before I come back, I don't mean to sound rude, but please leave."

Tiffany rolled her eyes and went back inside to gather her things as Brock ran towards the direction Reba had parked her car. "Reba, Reba!" he called out, but there was no answer. He looked further down the block and spotted where her car was parked. Brock walked towards the car as he heard someone gently crying, he noticed it was Reba.

He knocked on her window gently causing her to jump and look up. Her eyes puffy with tears and her face red and hot. She looked at him and rolled her eyes as she said, "Go away Brock."

"Reba, listen to me...what you think you saw...it's not what it looks like..." he tried to say through the window gesturing her to open it.

She opened the window. "Brock...I know what I saw...and you're getting married...and I thought you loved me..." she said as she started to sob.

Brock opened the car door, and sat in the passenger seat. "Reba, I did...still do love you."

"Then what was that Brock?...What was going on back there?...I'll tell you what was going on, you were gunna have sex with her!" she yelled.

Brock could see the hurt in her eyes. "I wasn't...I swear when you walked through that door, seeing you was another reason why I walked in to tell her I could go through with anything. Reba, you're the only one for me, ever since we got divorced and I married Barbara Jean I've never been happy. I divorced Barbara Jean, then came Tiffany...and I thought I was happy, that I could learn to love again, but I thought wrong. I still love you Reba. I never stopped loving you." she tried to speak but only to withdrawal by the sound of him talking again "...and I'll never love some one as much as I love you."

"Brock...don't try to blame this all on yourself. It's my fault too, I guess I was so angry at Jack for leaving me and then came the almost pregnancy, I was scared..." she recited.

"Reba...I shouldn't have said those horrible things, no matter how angry we both were. I shouldn't have said we don't belong together." he said as he pulled her into the hug.

As they started to pull away from the hug, they looked each other and the eyes. Brock was tempted to kiss her, but he had no idea if Reba was ready to move at his same pace. As he pondered just staring at her lips, he felt lips crash upon his, to his immense surprise it was Reba who had kissed him first. The kiss grew more passionate and desperate as they rekindled all their wild flames.

* * *

Okay so this isn't such a great chapter. I've been completely stumped so sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up. I might end it here, I'm not completely sure. Please let me know what you think in your reviews, it's the only way I can know what you think.

Love,  
REBAiSMYiDOL


	12. Chapter 12

_"Meet me at the altar in your white dress  
Been feelin' you all the wild girl I must confess  
Girl let's just get married I just want to get married_

_Meet me at the alter in your white dress  
Been feelin' you all the wild girl and I must confess  
Lets get married_

_Said I done it all, but frankly girl I'm tired of this emptiness  
I wanna come home to you and only you  
Cause making love to just anyone ain't happenin'  
I just gotta be with you"_

Three(**A/N: I like the number three lol**) days passed. Reba and Brock had gotten back together. Everyone knew this time, there were no secrets. They all took it pretty well of course Cheyenne and Van were happy, Kyra was okay with it and Jake being the youngest nodded and ran off to play his game boy. Brock finally told Reba about Barbara Jean and how she picked up the phone when he called to threaten Jack. Of course this made Reba furious. There she was feeling guilty of what was happening between her and Brock, and her supposed "best friend" was off doing the same thing with her ex boyfriend.

It was a Tuesday afternoon and Brock had been working all day. The first thing he wanted to do was go home and take a long hot shower. Reba had been running through his mind all day, that's all he could think about lately. Him and Reba were having those little fights again. The ones that drove them towards the divorce. The latest one was when an evening ago, they went out to a restaurant; Reba and this handsome green eyed tall man exchanged looks and smiled at each other. Reba claimed it as being an innocent polite smile, but Brock thought of it more as a 'I'm falling for you' smile.

Anyways it ended badly, and Reba hadn't spoken to him since. Soon the day had ended and Brock was on his way home from work. He drove to his condo. He arrived at his condo, got out his car, and locked it. He walked up to the door slowly, and found that the door was slightly ajar. Quickly he walked inside and found that the kitchen light was on and heard a person singing, a short but sweet medley. It was Reba. Unsure of how she would react to his presence or if they'd get into an argument again, he cleared his throat to make his presence known.

Reba quickly turned around. "Oh you're home."

"Yeah." was all he answered. "Not that I haven't noticed before, but you're a really good singer, have you ever thought of doing something with your voice?"

"Yeah I did at one point in my life..." she said cleaning the table.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I used half the money to put you through dental school." she said flat out.

"Oh."

"Yeah, I did a lot for you didn't I?" she said turning around to face him.

"Oh jeez, Can't we go one day without fighting?"

"Oh I don't know Brock, can we go one day without you thinking I would leave you?"

"I'm sorry Ok, I just got a lil' jealous that's all."

"A lil'? You made me feel like a complete idiot...like I was cheating on you!" she yelled.

"I said I was sorry." replied Brock.

"Well you should be. I can't believe you'd even think that I would do such a thing." she paused "I love you Brock, I really do but I don't know what's gotten into you lately." said Reba.

"I'm sorry Reba. I really am, I promise I'll try not to get jealous." he said as he gave her one of his sexy sly smiles.

"And don't think for any second that, that smiles of yours is gunna change anyth-" she was cut off by a quick but long kiss.

When they both pulled away they were deeply out of breath. "Wow." they said in unison. As the world stopped spinning for both of them, Brock cleared his throat to ask her a question.

"Reba..." he began.

"What?"

"If you were so mad at me why are you here?" he asked.

"Because I needed to talk to you."

"Oh really, or is it because you can't stay away from me long enough?" he said a smile forming his face.

Reba took his cheek and pulled him into a sweet kiss. "And that too." she replied.

With that he pulled her into a passionate kiss, she responded with equal amount of passion, but pulled away as she felt his hands wander. "Brock..." she said trying to pull away which was impossible because he was pulling her closer. As his hands felt up her shirt, she pushed him away. "Brock!" she yelled.

"What?" he said confused. "I thought you wanted to..."

"I'm not ready for that yet." she confessed.

"But last time we..." he started.

"I know...but we ended up fighting shortly after, and I don't wanna go through that again."

"I know I acted like a jerk, but the thought of losing you just drives me insane and every time I'm near you I just wanna pull you closer near me."

"I love you." she stated. "But I just wanna wait til' we're both comfortable with it and that we're sure of the consequences we're gett-"

she was stopped by Brock as he mustered up all the courage in himself to tell her: "**Marry me**."

* * *

Okay this chapter sucks. Sorry. I tried to update but school kept holding me back. CURSE SCHOOL!! I tried so hard to make this a longer chapter. But every time I write math equations and biology comes to mind! err...cursee you teachers! I have a long weekend so I'll try to update before Tuesday. Please continue to review! 

REBAiSMYiDOL


	13. Chapter 13

When Brock recited those words Reba was in a state of shock. Her body could not move, her mouth could not find the words to speak. Brock just continued to talk.

"We could just have a little ceremony, me, you, the kids. Oh and we could all go on the honeymoon. Instead of leaving the kids."

As soon as Brock mentioned honeymoon, Reba's mind snapped back to reality. "Wait, Stop, Rewind, and Freeze. What did you just say? Married? Honeymoon?" asked Reba.

"Okay I know what you're gunna say. You want to wait till' we find a more stable position in our relationship. But I love you and what better time than to get married than now?" said Brock as a smile formed across his face.

His smile, always made her smile. He had that effect on her. When she was sad, or angry, all he had to do was smile, and that made her go weak in the knees.

"Brock, married? now? But do the kids really need another bump in the road? We just told them recently that we were getting back together again. Don't you think that maybe we should start small first?"

"You're right. Absolutely right. Honeymoon's off, just a small wedding with the kids."

"Sweetie, I meant the wedding."

"Alrighty then lets just skip the wedding, forget the kids, and go directly to the honey moon part." he said.

"Brock..." Reba started.

"Alright, alright. But I want you to wear this." he said as he pulled out a small little velvet box from his pocket.

In the velvet box was a gorgeous five karat white gold ring with three emerald stones.**(A/N: I was looking through the Tiffany's catalog before I wrote this! lol)** The sight of the ring just blew Reba away. It was definitely more than the engagement ring he had given her some twenty six years ago.

"Brock, I-I-I- don't know what to say..." she said gawking at the ring.

"Say you'll marry me."

"We went through this I-" she was cut off.

"When you're ready." he finished.

"Yes." she simply stated.

"Really?"

"Yes. But I don't think I can accept this till'-"

"No, I want you to wear it. It's a symbol of our love."

"But what I am supposed to say if one of the kids ask me about it?"

"Then you'll just tell them it's a gift from me."

"Brock, it's an engagement ring. Our kids aren't stupid."

"Then tell them the truth."

"Alright." said Reba giving in.

A couple of days later Reba was in the kitchen making dinner when she felt a pair of strong arms around her waist. "Hey there." she said as melted into his arms. She turned around to kiss him never opening her eyes, and when she did that's when she didn't feel any sparks because it wasn't Brock she was kissing, it was **Jack**.

"Hey honey." he said.

"What the hell are you doing here? And who gave you the right to kiss me?" she said as she moved away from him.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"Oh don't play dumb with me. You very well know that Brock and I are together again and you're with Barbara Jean."

"Oh come on. You and Brock?"

"Now if you would leave, he should be here any minute." she said gesturing her hands towards the door.

"Reba, what's this?" he said holding out her left hand.

"It's a gift from Brock."

"A gift? Looks like an engagement ring."

"That's because it is."

"So you and Brock are getting married?" Jack asked.

"Well...duh...hence the engagement ring." she paused. "You shouldn't care you left me for Barbara Jean. You broke up with me via telephone, you left me a stupid letter, telling me you were leaving after we had made love!"

"I know I was stupid. Please Forgive me."

"Now why would I forgive you?"

Just then there was a knock at the door, and Jack pulled her into a kiss as Brock entered the room.

"What the hell's goin' on here?!" he yelled as he walked towards Reba and Jack.

"Brock it's not what it looks like. It was all Jack. I would never do something to ruin our relationship." Reba explained.

"Oh I know Reba...What I mean is what the hell are you doin' here? I told you that if you even come an inch near Reba I would kill you." he said to Jack.

"I'm not going to let Reba make the same mistake twice. Gettin' involved with a man like you."

"A man like me? What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're gunna leave Reba again. Please it's been known before. You left Reba for Barbara Jean, then you left Barbara Jean for Reba. It's a chain you've started and it's gunna keep on continuing." Jack stated.

"I would never hurt Reba or jeopardize my relationship with her ever again."

"Oh yeah that of I'm sure."

"Pretty boy, you're askin' for it!" yelled Brock.

"Then bring it." said Jack while taking off his jacket.

Brock walked towards him and pushed him. Jack repeated his action and did the same. It started to get out of hand when Jack took a swing at Brock and almost knocked him square in the eye. Brock punched him in the stomach and pushed him onto the floor.

"GUYS! Stop it!" Reba yelled.

"I told you, I would kill you if you ever came near her again. And I just might do that tonight." he said moving towards Jack again as he was trying to get up off the floor.

"Brock, please stop!" she said as she tried to stop him.

"No! Reba. I will not stop!" he paused and walk towards Reba. "This man hurt you, made you feel like crap. He deserves to get a piece of his own medicine."

"That's the only way he could deal with things. It's through violence, would you really want a man like that Reba?" said Jack as he got up off the floor.

"Jack, I think it's time for you to go." Reba said.

"Reba..."

"OUT JACK!" Reba yelled.

Jack just stood there. "She wants you out Buddy." he said as he walked towards him again. Jack picked up his jacket and made a beeline for the door, never to return again.

"Reba, I'm sorry if I was rather violent..." he started.

"No it's okay...really...I'm happy you stood up for me, it was very sweet of you." she while giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Brock turned red as he blushed. They sat on the couch and resumed there kissing. Cheyenne and Van came through the back door, and noticed them on the couch. "Aww, look Van." she said pointing quietly. "They're kissing."

"Oh gross." he stopped. "HEY WHY DON'T YOU GUYS JUST GET A ROOM!" he shouted.

Brock chuckled and Reba never turning away from Brock said: "Why don't you just get your own house?"

Van laughed nervously and said: "You kids continue what you were doing." he turned around and looked at Cheyenne who was trying so hard to contain her laughter. "Honey lets leave these two alone...NOW." he said as he pulled her arm and darted for the door.

"Did I hear them leave?" asked Brock in between kisses.  
"I hope so." responded Reba as she giggled.

* * *

Okay so I updated yay! But now I have to go study for midterms. They end Thursday, so I'll probably update on Friday or so. Please wish me luck! Oh and review! I love it when you guys review, you hold a special place in my heart lol. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Love

REBAiSMYiDOL


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I never stated this in previous chapters, but I don't own anything. Please read, and let me know on what I need to improve on in reviews!

Months seemed to soar quickly. Reba had finally agreed to get married once she saw the sincerity in his eyes. They had a small, but wonderful wedding in a small restaurant over looking the beach. A fantastic honey moon, that was celebrated on a cruise ship to Hawaii. Brock seemed to brag about it over and over again. Cheyenne and Van had actually taken Reba's advice, even if it was mere mockery and bought their own house. Kyra had decided to go off to college, and settle on from there what would happen to her music. That left Reba and Brock alone…with Jake; who had grown up to be a young adult as he started high school.

Brock had been looking for a job lately, since he threw his dental practice away to chase his golf dream; which wasn't going pretty well. While he was playing golf, he put out his back, so looking for a job was to be put on hold. So it seemed that Reba came to be the bread-winner in the family. Of course this annoyed the hell out of Brock, because it made it seem to him, that he was a defenseless house wife.

It was Friday night. Van and Cheyenne went out to see a movie, Jake was spending the night at his friend's house and Reba was out working, showing a house to newcomers in the neighborhood. Brock had dinner set on the table, sat on the couch waiting for Reba to come home. As if on cue, Reba walked into the door.

"Hey honey." she said walking into the door and putting her coat on the coat hanger.

"Hey sweetie, I made dinner." he said with a smile on his face.

"Aww, you're a peach, thanks."

"Anything for you."

They walked towards the table, and Brock pulled out her chair, as he helped her into the seat. He lit the two candles, and poured the white wine into their glasses. Reba looked at him in the eyes and smiled. As they sat down to eat dinner, Brock had noticed Reba **hadn't **drank any of her wine. He decided maybe she wasn't thirsty.

"Brock, I need to tell-" she said but was cut off by him.

He took a sip from his wine and put the glass down. "Reba, you know I was thinking about looking for a new job tomorrow."

She looked up from her plate taken aback. "Brock, you know what the doctor said about your back. He wants you to take it easy."

"Honey, I can't help but feel as if you're becoming the man of the house, and I'm some kind of wife."

"What's wrong with that?" she asked.

"Well, I don't want people getting the wrong idea."

"No one's getting the wrong idea, Brock." she paused.

"Reba..." he started as he walked towards the table in the kitchen and picked up an envelop. "There has been mail coming in as, 'Mr. Reba Hart'."

"I'm one hundred-no as a matter of fact I'm one million percent sure, that was just a typo." she said stating a perfectly good reason.

"So I guess all these other's are typo's too." he said holding out more envelops.

Reba looked at him, instead of stating the truth that she knew, she said: "Yes...did you know there was this segment on the news about people mistypin' on envelops?"

Brock looked at her, with a look on his face as if he wasn't convinced. "Sure, there was."

She looked at him defeated. "Oh come on, Brock. What's so wrong about being a house husband?"

"Reba, I don't want to ask my wife for money. It feels weird." he confessed.

"Oh sweetie, the money_ I _make, is for both of us, you shouldn't feel weird about it."

"You see, that's just it!" she looked at him confused. "It's the money you make. You even said it! This is exactly why I want a job."

"Honey, look at me." she said taking his hands in hers. "If you want to get a job, I'm completely fine with it. It's just I'll miss you having around as much." she sighed. "I guess we could live apart from each other for a while, you know away from each other. With you workin' and me workin' we won't have time to talk or come home to a dinner like this, or even worse. You could forget all about desert." she sighed again.

"Reba, you're make sound gettin' a job horrible. Besides we'll make time for each other." he paused and went over to the dinner table and took the two glasses of wine to the couch, where Reba was sitting. "Like tonight." he said handing her the glass, but she put it down on the coffee table. He eyed her suspiciously and then asked her. "What's wrong with the wine? You don't like it."

"No, No, No. It's good, it's just I can't have any." she started off hoping Brock would get the idea.

"Oh I see." she looked at him waiting for a response, but Brock had gotten the wrong idea. "Yep, heartburn gets me all the time, and then the best part is some of those pills never work, and then you end up throwing up and getting sick. Then to top it all off, you wake up with a headache." he said as he shook his head and took a sip of the wine.

"No, I mean I can't have any, because the doctor told me that women that have my condition...can't." she said in hopes that maybe that would trigger something in his brain. Brock looked at her, and Reba looked at him.

"Ohh...I know what you're saying!" he said, Reba smiled at him. "You have the flu, I mean it's completely obvious." he looked at himself pretty proudly thinking he had gotten the answer right.

Reba grew very impatient, perhaps too impatient. "OH FOR PETE'S SAKE I'M PREGNANT!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, only to startle Brock, along with Van, Cheyenne, and Jake who had all walked in the door at the same time.

A/N 2: Okay, so women Reba's age can't get pregnant. But people, lets have some imagination here please; just pretend, it's 10 years earlier. Ahh that's the beauty of Fan Fiction. lol!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I own nothing, but my imagination. As always please read and review.

_Previous chapter:_

_Reba grew very impatient, perhaps too impatient. "OH FOR PETE'S SAKE I'M PREGNANT!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, only to startle Brock, along with Van, Cheyenne, and Jake who had all walked in the door at the same time._

No one had seen this coming. There weren't even any signs. At least Reba hadn't mentioned being sick, and she didn't appear sick. They were all in complete shock. Reba hadn't even noticed that Van, Cheyenne, and Jake were in the house.

Van couldn't help but laugh, and make a joke out of it. "Bom Chika Bom Bom!" he screamed allowing Reba jump back and face them.

Cheyenne started to laugh at her husband's remark, but quickly gathered her sanity. "Oh mom, I'm so happy for you!" she said giving her mom a hug.

Brock was still in complete shock, this hadn't been planned. "How could this happen?" he asked.

"Oh you don't know?" said Jake sarcastically. "Then we must really have a problem here." he added laughing.

Brock looked at Jake and rolled his eyes, which meant for Jake to leave the room...quickly. "O.K. guess my fun here is over...Congrats mom, I'm gunna go play my X-box, I feel as if I'm not wanted here." he said as he sprinted up the stairs.

"Well you sure do have a temper!" said Van. He looked behind at his wife, and whispered: "Now, I know where Jake gets it from."

Cheyenne chuckled at his comment and looked over to her mom, who did not seem pretty happy. "Van, I think we should go."

"Aww, Cheyenne! It was just getting fun." he whined.

"Now Van." she gritted through her teeth.

And with that they left leaving Brock and Reba alone. They looked at each other as Brock repeated his question.

"How could this happen, Reba?" he asked.

Reba gave him an annoyed look and answered sarcastically. "It happens, when you let your stupid husband get happy hands!"

"No, what I mean is I know how it happened. But weren't you on the pill? Or didn't you go through menopause or somethin' like that?"

Reba grew very angry. "Okay, Brock. First of all I'm too young to go through menopause!" she snapped back.

"Okay, there's no reason to panic." he said calming down.

"But you even said, that it would be nice to have a baby walking around the house. And I'm not panicking, I was actually happy...I thought you'd be happy." she said.

He looked into her now sad glooming eyes and answered. "I know what I said and...I am happy. It's just that we didn't plan this, and it's sorta unexpected."

Reba looked at him. "I'm keeping the baby, Brock." she paused. "I don't care what you think, I'm keeping it."

"Reba, of course you're keeping the baby." he stopped. "You thought, I was thinking about..." he stopped "...no way. Honey, I didn't say I don't want it. I'm just saying, it was un planned. But of course I want it. I want to give this baby a better life. Better than the ones, our previous children had to go through, without the loss of any parent or any divorce." he said looking into her eyes.

Reba smiled at him, and pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry Brock. I can't believe I thought or even said that. I guess it's hormones, already kickin' in."

Brock kissed her cheek. "Speakin' of this, when did you find out that you were pregnant?" he asked.

"Oh well, This mornin' before work. I made an appointment with Dr. Smith, he told me, I'm 5 1/2 weeks along."

"And you didn't tell me because...?"

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want a repeat of last time, where I told you I thought I was, but I wasn't...I...just wanted to make sure."

Brock took her by surprise and pulled her into a big hug as he picked her up and spun her around. "THIS IS GREAT!" he screamed. "WE'RE GOING TO BE PARENTS...AGAIN! I CAN'T WAIT!"

Reba became sorta queasy. "Brock..." she tried to start, only to escape out of his arms and run to the bathroom and empty the contents of her stomach.

He met her at the bathroom as he held back her hair and handed her a dry towel. "Sorry sweetie, I guess I just got swept up in the moment." he helped her up to the sink. "So when's your next doctor's appointment."

"A week from now...why?" she asked as she started to brush her teeth.

"I wanna go with you."

Reba nearly choked on the Listerine she was rinsing with. "What?...You wanna go with me?...You never went with me...We had three children, and you always made up some excuse not to go with me." she said as she turned around to face him.

He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Reba, I want this baby's life to be different. I wanna be a better father. Starting now, I'm going to make time for all your doctor's appointments, I'm gunna manage your diet, and make sure you eat right. This is going to be the best pregnancy you ever went through!" he said as he hugged her.

She giggled at his reaction, and accepted his hug as they went downstairs and prepared for dinner.

A week passed and soon it had come time for Reba's next doctor's appointment. Brock had been going out his way to make things perfect for Reba. Not that she didn't like all the attention, it was just unusual to her. Anyway Reba's appointment was at two in the after noon and it was one, so she had some time to kill. At least that's what she thought, because seconds later Brock came barging into the living room.

"Reba, we have to go now. It's one o'clock and we have to make it there in time." he said as walked over to grab the car keys, and Reba's coat. "Here let me help you with your coat."

Reba grew frustrated. "Brock, my appointment's at two. We have one hour till' my appointment, and we can get there in fifteen minutes."

"Did you know that actually driving to the doctor's office takes thirty minutes if you drive at a steady pace? And did you know that many of accidents are occurred while speeding?... and did you know..." he continued before he was cut off by Reba.

"YES I KNOW, JEEZ. CAN WE JUST GET IN THE STUPID CAR." she said while grabbing her coat and heading out the door.

"Sheesh, hormones much?" he muttered under his breath as she walked away.

"BROCK ENROLL HART, YOU GET IN THIS CAR NOW!" she yelled while honking the car horn.

Thirty minutes later, Brock made sure they were at the doctor's office. They walked into in the office, and Brock checked in as Reba went to go sit down in the waiting. He soon joined her minutes later. Reba was looking through People magazine, while Brock decided to look through Parenting magazine. A couple of minutes later, the doctor emerged from his office. "Mr. & Mrs. Hart?" he called out. "I'm ready to see you now."

Brock and Reba walked into his office. "O.K. Mrs. Hart, I need you to lie down here on this bed, as I get the ultrasound machine ready." said Dr. Smith.

"Here let me help you." said Brock quickly coming to her help as she lied down.

"O.K., the ultrasound is ready. So if you would pull up your shirt a bit, I can test how the baby's coming along and growing." Dr. Smith said turning on the machine.

"Oh sweetie, look." said Brock pointing at the machine.

"Mr. Hart, would you like to feel the baby's heart beat?"

Brock was shocked at the question, and he looked over to Reba. "Go ahead honey. It's not going to bite." she answered as if reading his thoughts.

Brock felt the heart beat, and tears came to his eyes. He had never felt something like this before. He could not find the words to speak, or even be able to describe this moment. "Oh...God...It's beautiful." he said as tears filled his eyes.

"Mr. Hart? Would you like a tissue?" asked Dr. Smith as he noticed his tears.

"No, I'm fine. I just got somethin' in my eye." he said quickly wiping away some tears.

"Mr. Hart, it's pretty natural for you to feel this way after all it is your first." said Dr. Smith as he helped Reba get up.

"Fourth." added Brock.

"Pardon?" asked the doctor confused.

"It's his fourth child." said Reba.

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's just that from the records shown here, Mrs. Hart was always present alone and under her maiden name. "He said flipping through her file.

"It's o.k...it's just it's a long story really, you see I never came with Reba, my wife when we were married, but then we got divorced, obviously...it all started in 2001...me and Reba were going through some probl-" Dr. Smith gave him a bewildered look as Reba stopped him from babbling.

"Brock, I don't think Dr. Smith really cares. Besides, that's our business."

Dr. Smith laughed as he guided Brock and Reba out of his office. "Now you both know that considering Mrs. Hart's age, it's not going to be easy. You have to be really careful, and try not to stress. But other than that, come in on your regular appointments, and I'll see you then." Dr. Smith said as he smiled and shook both Brock and Reba's hand.

Brock and Reba were driving in the car, when they arrived home. Brock parked into the drive way, and stopped the car. He looked over to Reba, and he leaned to kiss her on the lips. When he received no feedback, he looked her in the eyes and saw that she was obviously focused on something else. "Reba what's wrong?"

She turned around to face him and out a smile on her face. "Nothing, what makes you think anything is wrong?"

He didn't believe her phony smile, and saw the worry in her eyes. "Reba, I know you too well. Something is obviously wrong, you weren't like this at the doctor's office, what's wrong?"

Reba looked at him defeated. " Brock, when you mentioned our divorce earlier, it's just that, are you willing to be committed this time? Or is it going to be like prior times. Because, Brock I can't go through that again. Don't get me wrong, I trust you with everything, you're my best friend, and not to mention my husband, and I love you so much. But I don't know there's always that feeling in the back of mind asking if you're willing stay, but my heart's telling me you are, I don't know what to believe anymore."

Brock took her hands into his and looked into her green eyes sparkling like diamonds. "Sweetie, I'm willing to do anything to make this work. It'll never be like old times, it'll be better. I was immature then, and I was selfish, but that didn't mean I stopped loving you. And I won't ever stop loving you. History won't ever repeat itself, and yes we might go through some problems, but we'll get through them together. My heart tells me, I love you more than anything. Only God knows where I'd be if you ever stop loving me."

He picked up her chin and looked into her eyes before giving a pure and sweet kiss on the lips, in which this time she responded to.

A/N: Thank you for your wonderful reviews. I take into appreciation all of them. I might end it here and write an epilogue to follow it, but it all depends on your reviews! So review!! And I'll love you all to pieces! lol.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I'd like to thank everyone who stuck with me and this story for so long. Your reviews mean a lot to me. Please let me know what you guys thought of this story. )

Everything had gone well during Reba's pregnancy. It was actually a lot easier than she expected it to be. Brock was a regular at her doctor's appointments, even the nurses recognized him. He was present for every single appointment. Reba enjoyed all the attention she was getting. Brock claimed he had to make up for previous times.

Nine months later, Reba had gone into labor. Gosh she hadn't missed it. It was too painful. She remembers being really upset and in pain as she watched Brock try and comfort her.

_"Look, honey. It our wedding picture, think of happy times." he said as he held her hand through the pregnancy._

_She grabbed him by the shirt. "Get that picture away from me, you butt! Hold my hand."_

_Brock became frightened at her actions, and held her hand tighter as she said. "I love you." he said._

_She gave him one of the dirtiest looks. He looked over to the nurse helping the doctor. "It's just the pain and hormones, she'll be better later." said the nurse trying to help Brock._

A couple of hours later, she lied in her bed, holding a beautiful and healthy baby girl name Eleanor Hart. Her whole family surrounded her, as she held her baby. Kyra and Jake were present. Cheyenne, Van, Elizabeth, and Van Jr. were there too around their mother's hospital bed. Brock watched as Reba played with the new baby Hart. Tears flowed down his cheeks, as he saw Reba's eyes glisten with happiness and joy. He leaned down and smiled at his new child and looked into Reba's eyes, which were already looking at him.

"I promise we'll be together forever. I love you so much." he said to Reba.

"I love you more." she said as she leaned in to kiss him on the lips.

The baby giggled at her parent's reaction as everyone else watched their parents finally together. Brock and Reba lived happily ever after watching their children grow up as they should have.

_Oh, I love you_

_Please say you love me too_

_Please please_

_Say you love me too_

_Till the end of time_

_My baby_

_Together, together, forever_

_Till the end of time_

_I love you_

_I will be your light_

_Shining bright_

_Shining through your eyes_

_My baby _


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you to all my reviewers!

Liz

Anne

rebafan4ever

Shining Friendship

Katherine2394

BlondezillasMaid

Ensign Nellie Forbush

lilmissreba

xxHottiixx

YOURxxCONCIENCE

LovetoDream1123

xensmith8

foreverhopefuloflove

countrygirls86

Reba-Brockfan

pat-pijig

rosayln100

ShootingAngel

coffeeiv

jennygirl555

xxsykochick16

A/N: That should be everyone! If I left anyone out let me know! Thank all of you again!


End file.
